


That Little Coffee Shop - Copia's POV

by Ghostsucks



Series: A Little Coffee Series [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: Occasional That Little Coffee Shop snippets from Copia's POVNew title to come when I think of a better one
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Little Coffee Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722913
Comments: 42
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A moment from Copia's POV. Takes place after chapter two of "the little coffee shop"

Laying in his bed, his phone resting on his chest, waiting for the next buzz of a text being received. Cardinal Copia's mind wouldn't stop with thoughts of her. A smile spread on his face. 

He turned to smile at the rat sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to him "Rosie, my little one, I think you'd like her" her body moving in response to her nickname. His hand moved across his body to scritch the small rat between her ears, earning him a happy chirp. 

"Of course I can tell you more about her" he spoke to the rat. He might seem crazy If anyone had seen or heard him doing so, but he didn't care. He had to tell someone or something about the feelings inside of him.

The rat scurried over, crawling up his arm to rest on his chest, practically on top of his phone. Knowing the vibrations and noise of the phone might scare the little one, he placed it on the pillow where she last had been. 

"She is so beautiful, Rosie, and she makes good coffee" Copia laughed to himself "I know not much of a description yet, but I'm getting there" he continued talking to the rat who had once again curled and fallen asleep. 

"I don't even know how to put her into words. Her smile alone could bring Satan to his knees." He was staring up at his ceiling, his smile had turned from a grin, to a small stretching of his lips. He recalled every detail about her. Petting soothingly over the rat sleeping so soundly, lavished with attention. 

"She doesn't care who I am. All these siblings, they talk. They speak of their 'weird cardinal' the 'quiet, awkward, rat man'" Copia cringed at the term "I do not mind that they speak ill, or that they don't fight for my attention as they do Papa's" the smile disappearing from his face "I just wish the few that decided to speak to me weren't doing it because I am their Cardinal. They always come to me when they want something" Copia scooped up the rat in his hands. He turned his body to rest on his side, placing Rosalita to get comfortable where she pleases "all I've wanted in life, all I've craved is to be more. More than my title, more than the guy with the one white eye." 

The rat replied with another chirp, coming up to tuck herself under his chin. Her fur tickling his skin. 

"I know, you've heard this before" his hand came back to continue absent mindlessly petting the rat, from head to tail. "But this is the good part. She has no idea" the smile returned to his face "and if she does, she doesn't care. She treats me as she treats everyone else. Im nothing special to her, just another man off the street." Copia paused for a moment "She calls me a panda you know?" He turned, his arm not trapped under his body was searching for his phone. Finally his fingers wrapped around the small device, picking it up his heart skipped when he seen some new messages. Opening his app, he signed in disappointment. "Two new messages from Papa Emeritus the Third" 

"Cardi, im wanting something different. We should go to this coffee shop you like?"  
"And don't assume your Papa is blind. You do not stare at the pretty sisters much anymore. I can't wait to see who holds your attention ;)" 

Copia felt his cheeks go red, Papa had noticed he'd occasionally stare at sisters? "Is it wrong to admire beauty" he said aloud. "What if he tries..." Copia felt his heart rate pick up. Papa had what Copia didn't; a way about him that would draw whoever he wanted to him. Papa could have whoever he wanted, when he wanted. "No, he said he wants to see who holds my attention. He's a better man than I give him credit for" Rosalita chirping it what could be seen as agreeance "you're right. I worry too much" 

Copia lay there still in his bed. "Rosie I've been avoiding her. I know I know, don't start" the rats head popped up to look at him "I think she hit on me, and I panicked. She was probably just making a joke" Copia flopped back onto his pillow. "She said I was good looking" his eyes starting to dart around between the cracks in his ceiling "I've been sending her flowers" he spoke as his thoughts wandered off.

Copia reached for his phone again "I suppose I should reply to Papa" 

His fingers worked quickly, agreeing to take Papa to his new favourite coffee shop. His heart skipping a beat when a notification from her came through. Sending a half assed message to Papa, he opened his message and smiled at her reply. 

"I feel like a giddy teenager again" he spoke as he worked on his reply. Thinking it over too much, he sat looking at it for near 10 minutes. He debated not sending it, but he did it anyway. 

"I'm scared, little one" he spoke to the rat next to him once more "I appreciate her company, her friendship. What if I do something and she doesn't feel the same as i do? I don't want to lose her, Rosie." The rat chirped. Copia was beginning to believe she could really understand him "I know, how can I lose someone I havent even got" 

He sat up. Causing the small rat to roll into the dip the weight of his body was creating. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he threw it to the floor, followed by his dress pants. Left in just his undershirt, and briefs he scooped up the rat before she got to comfortable again. Placing her back in her cage. 

"If things are meant to be, they will be. I have faith that our master has bigger and better plans for me." he gave the rat one last scritch before closing the door to the cage. 

Turning the light off, he got into his same stop. Sighing as he closed his eyes. Images of her flashed before him. Again he had to believe she was in his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of That Little Coffee Shop from Copia's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all can have a little smut as a treat.

Copia sat there, watching as the drunk goddess fell asleep in his lap. 

"Your thighs are so comfortable" she mumbled in her drunken bliss. 

Copia moved his hand, wanting to pet through the locks of hair that flowed all around him. Pulling back at the last moment he couldn't bring himself to do it. He started thinking a little too hard about her head placement, how she was so close to where he'd dream she'd be. 

He looked over to the other couch, Papa was laying on his side, his back to them. No indication that he was breathing other than the moving of his shoulders. He thought about how easy it would be for her to just slip him into her mouth, he wondered how deep of a sleeper Papa could be. If he could sleep through the sounds of them. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she moved to get more comfortable, her hand resting dangerously close on his thigh as she slept. Peacefully unaware of how she was affect the body under her. He tried to stop his thighs from trembling with need, as his member started to swell from his thoughts. 

Trying to will it away wouldn't do. His brain kept going back to the same thought process. Her mouth on his cock. He cursed at himself, resting his head back he stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he prayed for sleep. 

He had no idea how long he was laying there for until he felt her stir again. This time her hand brushed him, causing the arousal to start awakening again. 

"That was too close to be coincidental" he thought to himself. Curiously he lifted head and looked down. She was propped up on one elbow as her hand ran up his thigh, crossing over to the other one, and running down. Barely touching. He let out a hiss as her hand ran over him again, this time making contact with the growing buldge. 

"Oh you're awake" She pulled her hand back when she seen his mismatched eyes looking at her. 

He couldnt say a word. Too transfixed with the possibility of what could happen. Suddenly she sat up. Manoeuvring her body so she sat almost flush against him. Her hands continued their movements, this time not being careful not to touch him. His body would stiffen everytime she got close to his groin. He couldn't speak as he just stared at her, begging her with his eyes to touch him, to kiss him, to do anything. 

Her hand kept skimming, as her face got close to his. The feeling of his moustache tickled her lips, his breathing erratic as she hopped he wouldn't lean forward. 

"I think about you a lot you know" she spoke, her lips barely grazing his. His eyes moved from her lips to lock with her gaze.

"You do?" He couldve taken her then and there from the way she was looking at him, but he wanted to see where this was going. 

Without moving her face away, she moved her body until she was standing Infront of him. Her hands sitting on both his knees as she spread them slowly. Both her hands ran firmly up to his hips, and back down to his knees. Completely avoiding his clearly hardening cock. 

"mhmm" she affirmed as her hands got closer to his centre. "I think about how you'd feel in my hand. How you would taste on my tongue" 

A loud groan, almost a growl escaped him as he attempted to capture her mouth with his. She moved away, it was like she could tell what he was going to do before he did it. 

Her hand on his chest as she pushed him to sit back. The hand on his right leg stopped moving. The hand that was on his left coming up to run over his half hard member. Finally being touched by her, he couldn't help but grab the arm of the chair and the cushion below him. He had to stop himself from taking her. Breathing through gritted teeth, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip as her hand moved up and down his length. 

"Do you think about me?" She asked as her lips ghosted along his jaw, her breath hot on his skin. The way he twitched to life in her hand should've been enough of an answer for her.

"Yes" he moaned. He wished he could see her reaction, but the feeling of her lips running down his kneck, and her hand on his cock was almost too much to bare.

Applying more pressure to his ever hardening cock, his grip on the couch below got tighter. He thrust his hips in an attempt to get more friction. 

"Do you think of me when you touch yourself?" His head flung back when she kissed his neck, giving her more room to do what she wanted. Suddenly she moved away, stopping all contact. Copia's head shot up with a whimper. 

"Show me" she spoke seductively. If she kept this up, Copia knew he'd be cumming in no time. A beautiful women touching him in ways he's dreamed, Calling the shots, he couldn't have asked for a better encounter.

Still as turned on as he was, he was hesitant. Unknowing truly if this is what she wanted, or if it was just a side effect of her having too much to drink. Taking his gloves off, his hand moved to replace hers. He moaned at the contact. Not feeling as good as if it was her hand, but it was for her and there was some pleasure in that alone. 

He was almost painfully hard now. He strained against his pants, looking like he would almost bust the seams. A small wet patch started to form on the material as he stoked himself how he knew best. 

Her eyes only breaking from his when she went to look down at his hand moving over his full length, his hips pushing up slightly as he did so.

"Good boy" she spoke causing him to moan loudly. Her finger came up to her lips as she made a small 'shh' noise, pointing to the sleeping Papa behind them. 

For a while he had forgotten they weren't alone in the room. The slight thrill of being caught only causing him to twitch in his hand. He looked at her again begging her with his eyes.

The movement of her getting down on her knees, and slotting herself between his thighs made him pull his hands away. Now resting on either side of him, her hands returned to his thighs. 

"I want you in my mouth" she spoke as her hands came to rest on his cock. On hand staring to tug down the zipper of his pants "is that something that you want?" She asked, and a nod was all he could give. Words no longer apart of his communication. 

The zipper finally down, she looked at him him once more for confirmation before popping the button "Cara, please" he spoke, voice breathy. Closing his eyes as she popped the button. 

When he opened them he was greeted by the sight of Papa standing tall before him. His lover no where to be seen. 

He became painfully aware that he had too much to drink as the light In the room became unbareable.

do you need some pills too?" Papa spoke, as Copia just nodded, in too much pain to speak. He was startled slightly when he felt Papa's breath on his ear. 

"Cardi you might want to hide that before Bella sees" Copia having no idea what he was talking about until he pulled away, his eyes following Papa's as he looked down his body. Mortified to see his full erect cock, he looked around praying Belle didn't see. the realisation that it was all a dream. Finally his eyes found her, back against his desk. She looked horrible. 

"I'll escort bella to her rooms" Papa announced loud enough for both of you to hear "she seems to be getting quiet the beating from the wine"

Watching as Papa left from Infront of him, Copia sat up properly. Papa shortly returning with her hand in his. He watched as they walked to the door. 

"Wait. Who won the most matches?" She asked. Looking between him and Papa. 

"to be honest, Cara, I can't remember" Copia spoke truthfully. Not that the alcohol was to blame for his forgetfulness, but rather from having to look at her after his dream. Embarrassed by how much could've been displayed outside of his mind.

"uh, I don't know either" Papa responded. 

"Go to bed, Cara. I will come check on you in the morning" he said as he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand.

"Okay. Goodnight or good morning" she replied as she turned to walk out the door with Papa. Papa turning to give him a wink as he disappeared out of sight. 

Finally alone in his office he felt the flush run up his cheeks. His cock still hard in his pants, he got up to lock the door. He needed to deal with his aching cock before he could go to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after chapter 13. Copia visits Papa for some advice.

Knocking frantically on the door Infront of him, Copia felt his knuckles start to hurt. He knows he should've just knocked a couple times, and left it, but he needed to vent. 

Soon, after a few seconds of incessant knocking, the door infont of him opened. 

"Papa, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Copia asked the man standing in the door frame. Papa was dressed in night ware, his hair thoroughly tousled. He just stood there, staring at him with heavy lids. 

"Come in, Cardi" Papa said slowly, turning his body to let the frantic cardinal in. "What's up?" He said as he walked back to his bed, flopping back down on it and pulling the purple covers back over him. 

"I blew it Papa!" Copia explained. " I had her, right there. She was eager, Papa, and I chickened out" Copia said as he sat in the arm chair across from Papa's huge bed. His head resting in his hands. 

Sitting back up with a groan, Papa looked over at him "explain a little more" he said as he rubbed his eyes. 

With a extravagant flailing of arms, Copia stood, and started pacing back and forwards. "The date was amazing, Papa, oh god was it one of the better night's of my life" he started to explain "we ate, we laughed, we drank. And then, Papa, I don't know where it came from but I asked her to dance. She said yes and I kissed her" he put emphasis on the last line. His eyes wide as he tried to explain his thoughts 

"And this is a bad thing?" Papa questioned. 

"No of course not" he yelled, unsure why he was raising his voice. "Then I took her for dessert" he had stopped pacing, a smile creeping across his face "she kissed me" he said softly before shaking his head and returning to his frantic tone "But then" he turned on his heel "she was in my lap! Papa do you understand? She was sitting. On. My. Lap" he emphasized, looking like a crazy man as his hands gestured wildly with his words. 

"Nice" Papa said with a nod 

"Not nice" Copia said with a wave of his finger, getting more frantic by the second. 

"Okay, Cardi, sit down" Papa pat the spot next to him, and so he did. Sitting next to Papa on his unmade bed, the man still clearly tired continued "why are you so anxious? breathe" Papa said as his hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

"She was in my lap, papa, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. She was moving her hips, we were moving together and I... I told her I had to get back to the church" his hands went to his face. 

"No biggie" Papa said with a shrug. 

"No biggie?" Copia repeated. 

"Just next time, don't make excuses. Fuck her in the car" Papa was speaking so blatantly, like that sentence meant nothing more than what it was.

"I'm not going to fuck her in the car" he looked horrified by the suggestion.

"Then bring her back here to your room? Go to her place? Next time just fuck her. Easy done" Papa continued. 

With a sigh, his shoulders dropped as he turned to papa. Tears in his eyes. "I'm scared, Papa" 

"Why?" Papa questioned, empatheticly.

"What if we have sex" he began "and it's not good? Or she decides then that I'm not worth it?" 

"Andrea" Papa said with a sigh "where are these feelings of doubt coming from? You said she kissed you yes? Her hips moved on yours?" Copia nodded along "she likes you" Papa said with a smile. 

"You think so?" He turned to look Papa directly in the eyes. 

"Cardi, you've never been good with these things. She told me she likes you. You're a smart man, I know matters of the heart are not your strong suit" Papa stood as Copia did the same "go with the flow, follow her lead. Don't over think these things" 

Copia just nodded along as Papa guided him unknowingly to the door. 

"Go see her tomorrow, bring her back here. Go for a walk in the gardens or something. Make out behind a tree" Papa had gotten him to the open door. 

"Okay. Goodnight Papa" Copia said, now standing on the outside of the door frame. 

And with a smile Papa shut the door. Leaving Copia weirdly feeling calmer in the halls. He stood by himself for a few seconds, thinking, and then heading to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 15

Knocking on the double doored office. He patiently waited this time for the occupant to answer. Only waiting momentarily before an "enter" came from behind. 

Opening the door, stepping in quickly, and closing it behind him, Copia noticed Papa sitting at his desk, paper work Infront of him. A pen in his left hand glided beautifully over the sheets below. One of the rare occasions he had walked into Papa's office and he was actually doing his job and not drinking or entertaining a sibling.

"Cardi!" Papa said as he dropped his pen to his lavish desk. "What do I owe this pleasure?" His chin coming to rest on his hand "You visiting me at appropriate times of the day?" he added with a smile. 

"Papa" he said as he sat down in the ornate purple clad chairs Papa had across from his desk. "You won't believe what happened" 

"You finally got that mole checked out?" Papa asked almost instantly.

"What? No. No no no" he replied in quick succession waving his hands.

"Oh well you should" Papa continued in a concern tone, followed with a wave of his own hand in a way to ask Copia to continue"but if not that, what?" 

"Papa I don't want to kiss and tell" he said completely serious. Relaxing back in the chair with a smug look on his face. Happiness radiating from him.

"You got over your fears and slept with Belle?" A smile of his own slowly crept over Papa's face. 

"Well... No" he replied completely straight faced. 

The excitement leaving Papa's expression "Wait- no?" Papa repeated. 

"We couldn't do it safely, but we did fool around a bit" he began to explain while thinking about what had transpired last night and that morning. 

"And how did that go?" Papa asked curiously. 

"As well as one could expect, a few hiccups, maybe, but mostly well." he began to remember how she smelt, how she tasted, how she felt. 

"So you have no more anxieties?" Papa was raising his eyebrow, looking directly into his eyes. 

"Of course I still do, but she likes me, Papa" he sat up straighter, coming to lean forward a bit. "We've decided to continue seeing each other" a smile stretched across Copia's lips. 

"Copia!" Papa raised from his seat, arms extended in excitement "this is wonderful" he walked around to Copia's side, grabbing him by the arms and yanking him up into a hug. Copia tensed awkwardly. "I am so proud of you, my friend" Papa said, muffled by Copia's own shoulder. 

He let go quickly, as Copia tensed up from the embrace. 

"Is everything okay?" Papa asked him. 

"Papa, something serious happened, I suppose you heard?" Copia became completely serious. Moving on quickly from joy, to borderline anger. 

"Yes I heard" Papa said face emotionless. 

"And what are we going to do? I can't keep this up, everytime I look at her-" Copia's head droped to his chest. His eyes shutting tightly to stop the tears threatening to spill. His gloves creaking from his hands opening and closing "what if this plan backfires?" He looked up at Papa, whose own eyes seemed to get glassy with his own tears. 

"You know if there is no other way. If there was-" he paused to take a breath "Imperator believes this plan will work. We have a ghoul watching her 24/7. She will be fine" Papa said voice shaking, almost like he didn't believe his own words.

"And if she's not? I won't be able to forgive myself, Papa" 

"I know" Papa's hand came to rest on Copia's shoulder "but let's worry about the good. You finally have her as your own, you can protect her. I have my faith in you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat that takes place after chapter 20 of TLCS

He sat there on his chair. Right leg crossed over the other. His foot bouncing as a pen tapped anxiously on his leg.

"Sister, how much longer are we going to wait" Copia spoke, clearly annoyed. 

"He should've been here already, Cardinal. I'm sorry if you have somehwere to be?" Sister imperator sat across the desk in her wingbacked chair. Her hands folded over each other on the desk. 

He didn't really have somehwere he needed to be, he had somehwere he wanted to be. He was hatching up plans on how to repay the favour his darling Belle gave him this morning. He wishes he could've stayed and repayed it in the moment, Lucifer knows he would've had the time to. 

Like always Papa was late. He had cut his trip short due to the news back here at the church. His car arrived late last night. Imperator had sent a ghoul to go wake him, and bring him down. That was near 20 minutes ago. The more the cardinal waited, the more he thought, and the more he struggled to keep his growing arousal hidden. Trying to will it away. 

"What is happening with that ghoul?" Copia spoke, raising his eyes to looked at Imperator. His glare shooting daggers. 

"We'll discuss that when Papa gets here" she replied. 

God the chipper tone of her voice angered him. Sister wasn't usually one to elicit any negative emotions from him, but when this is essentially all her fault he couldn't help it. If she let Belle stay like he wanted she wouldn't have been injured. The resentment grew in the moments he thought about it. 

The door burst open, breaking him out on his thoughts as Papa Emeritus the Third barged in, followed by Emeritus the Second. 

"Your dark excellencies" Copia stood. Bowing to both men, offering the Second his seat as the Third took the other of the two chairs. 

"Are you fucking stupid" the Second spoke. He was clearly very angered by the situation. 

Copia looked at him stunned, until Emeritus the Second locked his eyes on Imperator. Copia not wanting to ask again if he would like his seat, sat down. 

"You put an innocent girls life at risk. For what!?" Imperator looked as if she didn't care much for the words flowing out of The Seconds mouth. "I don't blame my brother for going along with the unintelligent plan of yours, but you are a fool-" 

Imperator placed her hand up, silencing him. You could see the rage clearly written over his features.

"It was not my intention to have her harmed. If the ghoul had just stayed guard" Imperator began trying to explain. 

"well he did, so what will come of the ghoul?" Copia chimed in. 

"He's being dealt with" 

"Dealt with? How?" Papa spoke. 

"That does not matter. He has expressed to me his sincerest regrets for leaving her that night-" 

"That does not take away her trauma" Copia felt himself start to crack. 

"I agree with my brother, and Copia" Papa said 

Imperator nodded "it was a stupid plan to say the least, but I don't think we gave these people enough credit. Next time we won't be as foolish" 

"Next time? Next time!" Copia was standing, yelling at his superior "next time she could end up fucking dead. There will not be a next time. She's staying in these walls, with me where I can keep her safe"

Papa and his brother stay still in silence. It was very unusual for Copia to have outbursts. He couldn't even remember himself the last time he spoke to anyone in such a way. But they stay watching as Copia stood, leaning on the desk. Directing his attack at Imperator. 

"I'm going to tell her the truth. She deserves to know" Copia stood tall. Eying everyone in the room. 

"You'll do no such thing Cardinal" Imperator spoke. 

"She has a right to know if her life might be in danger" Papa added. 

"Telling her might cause more harm then good" the second spoke. Standing inbetween the two men. "If she finds out, say she doesn't want to stay here? No one can force her to stay within these walls" he continued. "Where will she go?"

"Fuck!" Copia yelled. Turning are and heading towards the door, before hastily turning back "then what do we do?" 

"You should take her away while we figure this out back here" Emeritus the Second spoke. 

"And where would we go? I do not trust they could not track us down." Copia replied. 

"I will be staying here while this is sorted. That leaves my estate in need of a sitter" It was a very unusual thing for Emeritus the Second to want to be involved in church matters these days. Since he had retired he had tried to avoid even speaking of the place "as much as I hate it, she'd be safer there. You both would" 

"But they are not after her? They have a vendetta against the church, what will sending her away do?" Papa questioned. 

"Gives us the opportunity to speak freely and plan without worry of outsiders listening in" Emeritus spoke.

"Oh so it's a trust thing" Copia snapped at him. 

"Yes" Emeritus replied. Deadpanned. "You need the break too cardinal, you look like a mess" 

Copia's hand twitched at his side's. The anger boiling inside of him was threatening to bubble over with one wrong word.

"I will ask her, but if she does not want to go away I will not force her" Copia replied. 

"I think it's for the best, cardinal" Imperator spoke.

"You don't have any say in what's best." Copia spat. 

Papa stood, walking over to Copia. Placing one hand on his back, he placed the other on his cheek "my friend, you need the break. You are stressed, you are tired, and you are angry. Take time to spend with her." He was smiling softly "let me handle this. I will keep you updated, I promise. Trust your Papa" with a nod, Papa pat Copia's cheek lightly. 

"Yes, Papa" Copia agreed. 

"Let us finish this conversation, you have to go pack" 

Copia nodded once more. Taking a deep breath he turned to walk out the room. Not sparing a last glace at the trio continuing their plotting. 

He felt relieved to be out of that room. Things we're currently tense between the upper clergy with word of this spreading around. Copia thinking twice felt best it was to get her away. He agreed with Emeritus, she does need to get away. They do need the opportunity to be able to speak openly without worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 24 of TLCS

Storming through the halls, Copia was completely unaware he was a mess. He hadn't had a second thought about how his hair might look, or how he rushed putting is shirt on. The possiblity of it being buttoned up wrong didn't pass through his mind. 

His mind too preoccupied with what his lover had just shared with him. Of course she didn't see the importance in it, but for Copia and for the church this could mean the world. It could mean that she would be welcomed with open arms, It could mean she had a destiny within the church, one with him. 

He stopped in his tracks, remembering what he had shared with her. It came as a reality check to himself. He felt his heart ache thinking about having the conversation with her. The conversation of how he would not age, how yes she would grow old and he would stay the same. How he would have to watch her die. His heart sank in his chest at the thought. He only had this conversation once before in his lifetime. And that, in itself ended in heartbreak. No matter when, in the end he would lose her. The only silver lining would her heart would never have to ache at losing him. For he'd be by her side as long as she'd allow. 

The door to his destination swung open at the end of the hallway, it looked like he wasnt the only one who had some midday fun. A brother of sin leaving Papas office with a smile on his face, and hair tousled.

Saying goodbye to the brother, Papa noticed Copia standing there watching as the midday romp ended. 

"Copia?" He raised his voice, grabbing Copia's attention. 

Copia not waiting a moment longer pushed Papa back into his office, shutting the door loudly behind him. 

"Papa!" His hands were holding the other man by the collar. From any other point of view, it would've looked like a different situation entirely. 

"Yes, Cardinale?" He said with a lopsided grin, as the other man stood close. Papa's grin widened as he picked up an all too familisr scent "you smell like pussy" he whispered.

Copia felt his eye roll into the back of his head. 

"If you ever want to add a third, don't be scared to give me a call" Papa continued. 

"Maybe, I'll ask her" Copia replied without even thinking. 

"Really!" Papa clearly excited by the fact "from the sweet smell of her I'm already hard with anticipation" he admitted. 

"Alright, don't make it weird" 

"Right, sorry" genuinely apologizing "how can I help you cardinal?" 

"She spoke to Him" Copias right grip on the other man's jacket tightened. 

"Spoke to who?" Papa was clearly confused. His brow furrowed at the Cardinals words.

"Lucifer" he seemed to be a man of one word answers in the moment. Too caught up in his excitement to say more. 

"Oh" Papa's eyebrows rose up his head, as he nodded in suprise "Thats excitiding" 

"Oh lord do you know what this means!?" Copia was practically shaking the man. 

"I do cardinal, but we will have to take this discussion up with my Father and Imperator" Papa pointed out.

"I know. We'll have to tell her the truth." 

"Maybe. My brother believes that telling her would cause the opposite, but I cant leave her so far in the dark. Start to tell her about yourself, about the ghouls. Maybe that will help her see reason" Papa explained. 

"Yes" Copia took a deep breath in "I've already told her about myself" 

"You have?" Papa sounded shocked by the fact. Know both of them knowing it was not information the Cardinal willing shared to to just anyone.

"Yes, but I don't think she believes me" Copia walked over to one of Papa's couches, flopping down on it with no grace at all. "I don't know how to make her believe anything I tell her" 

Papa sitting right next to him "maybe if she hears if from me too, she will believe" 

"Possibly, more than one account might help. How do we keep her here long term? At some point she will need to leave. She is not a sister, she isn't even a member of the congregation-" 

"Marry her" Papa stated like it was nothing at all. 

"What" Copia sat up, surprised at Papa's suggestion. 

"Marry her, and she's tied to you. Or get her pregnant. No one in good conscience can make someone homeless with a child" he continued on.

Copia sat there, knowing Papa's words were outrageous considering how long him and Belle have been together, but he knew he was right. Either one of those options would be a sure fire chance of keeping her around for her safety. Anything else had a small chance she would leave. 

"Now about the sex" Papa interrupted his thoughts. 

"I said I'd ask her" he replied, slightly annoyed. 

"Mm please do, I'd love to show her what a real man could do" Papa joked. 

"I should invite your brother then" Copia joked back, both of the men laughing. "I'm sorry, Papa I should go. I have a lot of work to get done" 

Copia stood and started heading towards the door at the same pace he had walked in. 

"Cardinal" Papa yelled, not turning around from his spot on the couch to face him. 

"Yes?" 

"Fix yourself first. Your hair is a mess, you smell like sex, and worse you're wearing no underwear" Copia froze, unsure how Papa knew that fact. He mustve felt him freeze "your fly is undone" 

"Cazzo"

* * *

Back in the room he now shared, he felt grateful that he arrived at the right time. Only briefly coming back to collect his vestments, he came at a time his beloved Belle was in the shower, and she was singing. 

Her voice, clearly not caring if her singing was any good passed through the closed door. Filling the room outside with her beauty. 

He sat in the bed, listening and soaking it all in. This is the first time he had ever heard her sing, and he never imagined Cher's 'Shoop Shoop Song' could ever sound so beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The box explained. Papa also has some news. - takes place after chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly dialog. So forgive. Some little facts before they happen in that little coffee shop! So if you’d like to keep that a surprise, dont read this. But if you would like to know a little bit of what’s to come.. eat your heart out.

As he walked towards the stairs, Copia couldn’t help by look back at his love. She was sitting so beautiful, staring at the tv her face slightly contorted in concentration. Having decided to spend the afternoon together curled on the couch, and watching a movie. It was Copia’s job to get the blanket, the snacks, and whatever else he deemed would be needed.  
Walking into the temporary bedroom he shared with his love, his heart dropped as he noticed his bag open. Finally realising that she had to have gone through his bag to get the pair of pyjamas she was wearing. The box he so carefully tried to hid but wrapping them up in the box, was now sitting thrown on top. 

His eyes widened as his heart rate sped up. He had purchased it as a backup, as a just Incase. He was as unsure of the future as she was, and he needed something to keep her around. 

“It’s okay, she hasn’t said anything” he took a few deep breaths in “maybe she didn’t see it?” 

He was speaking to himself. It was the only thing he could do to try and calm down before he went back to her. When his phone rang, he physically jumped. Not expecting anyone to ever call him while they were here, he had his phone just on his bedside table. Picking it up just after it stopped ringing, his heart sank as he seen 4 missed calls from Papa. A light sheen of sweat begging to form on his body. 

Dialling the number in return, a sense of relief as Papa answered straight away “ah Cardinal! So nice of you to finally call”

“Papa? What is it?” Copia asked, trying to slow his breaths to seem more calm. It didn’t work.

“Copia are you okay? You sound.. out of breath” Papas voice going smooth as silk, like he was expecting a more mature answer than what he was about to receive.

“Frankly, Papa. No. Belle she found.. something” 

“Yes?” Papa went silent, not speaking and waiting for Copia while the brief silence hung. 

“I took your advice” 

“You finally-“

“No, Papa. I didn’t get the mole checked out” Copia interrupted. Clearly a little annoyed by Papas constant pestering to get a small freckle on his hand checked out. “I.. I bought a ring”

“You bought a ring? Like an engagement ring?” Papa’s voice laced with surprise. Copia could picture him at his desk, his legs sitting up on the top as he lounged too far back for Copia’s comfort. 

“Yes, as a backup so to say, but I wasn’t going to propose. I bought it just in case-“

“Just incase, what?” Papa’s turn to interrupt. 

“I don’t know! I just- I just did and she found it, but she hasn’t mentioned it so I don’t know what to do. What if she’s seen in and I don’t ask her to bind with me in ritual and then she gets disappointed, and begins-“ Copia started to ramble. His words hardly stopping for a breath. 

“Copia, relax. You are over thinking-“ Papa tried to reason with him, but it was clear his emotions had more of a hold on him than he thought. 

“I cant relax! Do you realise what could happen!? What this means? If she finds out about the stupid fucking plan to-“

“Copia!” Papa’s voice blaring loud through the phones speaker “that’s why I’ve been trying to call you”

“What?” Copia was pacing in the room, but now his feet stood like they were bound to the carpet underneath his feet.

“We found them. Well not we, the police and the churches money did” 

“What?” Copia couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his heart now beating rapid for a new reason. He felt his head start to lighten as he struggled to focus. 

“Well we found 6 of them. They call themselves the Apostles, can you believe that? How unoriginal” Papa’s laugh sounding like a far away echo. 

“What are we- what are you going to do?” He couldn’t move his legs, instead he dropped down to the floor. Now sitting with his back leaning against the bed. 

“Dante, Imperator and myself will be making the trip down in a few days once everything is dealt with. Enjoy your time with her, ask her the question. We will speak soon, Cardinal. But now I must say goodbye. Important meetings to attend, people to kill. You know, the usual” a dark chuckle bringing Copia back to the moment.

“O-okay, Papa”

“I’m always here if you need me, Andrea.” 

And with that Papa hung up. The silence from the phone was deafening. Copia couldn’t believe what Papa had just so casually told him. He wondered how he could possibly go casually watch a movie? His brain and body were currently in overload. He was tired, he felt like he was going to be sick, going to cry. But if he didn’t go back, she would come looking for him. And who knows the kind of questions Belle would ask if she found him on the floor, on the border of having a panic attack. 

Pushing it down, he somehow willed his body to stand. Grabbing the blanket that was draped over the foot of the bed before folding it, and tucking it under his shoulder. 

Heading down the steps, she was now back in his view. He hadn’t realised he was standing and staring until her head turned to him. Her eyes now in his direction. He could’ve melted on the spot, turned into a complete mess just from the way she looked at him. His mind playing back to their conversation on their way to the garden. His heart starting to fill with an overwhelming sadness as he thought about the possibility of her no longer being his once she was told the truth. He would need to tell her the truth eventually, he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, turning her whole body to look at him. 

“Yes, cara. I am just captivated by your beauty “ her face blossoming pink, her lips spreading ear to ear in a smile he could never hate. 

“Shut up, you suck” she joked, his own smile spreading over his face. 

Walking over to her, he dumped the blanket next to her. Holding his hand out in an offer “would you like to assist me with raiding the fridge and pantry?” 

Her warm hand grabbing his as she nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 36

He sat on the floor. His feet tucked under him as his body curled over, blackened tears running down his face. Copia had just attempted to tell his love the truth, but she left. Walking away from him, not wanting to hear him out after he confessed to putting her in harm’s way. What broke him most was the look on her face; there was none. Staring at him as if he wasn’t there. Nothing special to look at. 

Curled over, sobbing to himself; everyone heard him. Everyone in the other room knew what happened, they were privy to it before. He was in his own head, replaying that moment with Belle over and over. Flashing between her moments ago, vs her that night in the bathtub. Sadly, he would admit he needed to confirm her devotion to him, to see if she was as serious about them as he was. Needing some reassurance that she would come back to him, but now he wasn’t sure. 

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jerk upwards. The soft smile from Papa calmed him briefly, but it was not the one he wanted to see. 

“Imperator is leaving. Calm yourself, say goodbye and we’ll get out the strong stuff,” Papa spoke, empathetically. Holding his hand out for Copia to take. 

Walking towards the opened door, Imperator and a ghoul were standing next to the car she arrived it. She had told Copia to clear his conscious earlier in the day so she could arrive back at the church earlier, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He knew that if he was not careful, his already fragile state could shatter from her words.

“Sister” he greeted, voice monotone even though his cheeks were black, and eyes near void of the paint that usually adorned them. 

“Cardinal, I know it was hard for you- “she tried to console him. The coldness of her tone suggesting she didn’t really care. 

“Sister I do not wish to speak about it” he was firm with her. He had other things to worry about now rather than the sister’s attempt at sympathy “you need to find a place for her to live. She will not want to stay back in the church upon our return. We owe her that” Copia’s voice coming out short, and angry. The hand on the small of his back attempting to calm him down before he exploded or said something he’d regret. 

Sister’s eyes glancing from Copia’s to Papa’s. A deep sign as she let his attitude slide “I cannot just pull a miracle out of thin air, Cardinal” 

“Yes, you can.” Copia spoke bitterly. 

“You will need to add a few days onto your trip before I can have anything solid.” Imperator didn’t wait for his reply, “I will call you when I have something worked out, but i can not make any promises.” She turned to get in the car, the ghoul holding a door open for her refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

“Copia” she rolled down the window, “This is the only time I will allow you to speak to me in such a way.” The automatic window, coming back up, blocked anyone’s view of her. Papa flashing her a slight smile and a wave. Watching as the car sped down the driveway. The tail lights illuminating the trees in red. 

“Come, lets get inside” Papa tried to turn Copia, but he just stood still, “Copia?” One eyebrow quirking. 

“I really fucked up, didn’t I?” Tears welling back up in his eyes as he turned to Papa. The chilly breeze swirling around them both. The only sound in the night being their voices. 

“Possibly, Cardinal” he spoke honestly. Copia’s eyes closing as a tear fell, clear with no paint left to taint it. “Let’s go drink, yes?” 

Copia finally letting the other man guide him inside. Taking him back to the same room where it all happened. He watched as Papa walked over to the liquor cabinet. Pulling on a bottle with amber liquid inside and grabbing two glasses with his cotton gloves. 

“How many fingers?” Papa asked with a wink, while unscrewing the lid of the whiskey. 

Copia giving him a stern look “not now, Papa” he reached forward, grabbing the half full glass from the other mans hands. His leather fingers skating over his cotton clad ones, with a tension that wasn’t there normally. 

“Ah, it was just a joke, si?” He offered him a slight smile before sitting on the couch next to him. “Do you wish to talk, or just drink?” 

“I love her, Papa.” His eyes once again staring blankly at the coffee table in front. 

“I know you do” Papa’s arm came to rest over his shoulder, pulling him to rest his head to comfort. Copia’s eyes watering once more as he cursed himself for not being able to control his emotions. “I know, I can feel it, things will work out. You just need to give it time” he offered the advice, hoping it would someone help the pain he knew consumed Copia’s heart. 

As the night went on, filling with drink after drink, Copia felt the heart ache slowly numb. Instead, being replaced with euphoria as Papa joked, flirted, and worked his way to another bottle of whisky. Both men laughing at each other, Copia mostly at Papa who turned on the cliché he hated so much about himself; being the idiot. 

“I need to go use the bathroom” Copia announced, trying to stand on unsteady legs. 

He drunkly made his way up the stair, ambling as to not wake any up. The last thing he wanted was to face the wrath of the second Emeritus brother. Finishing his business, his heart stopping as he stood outside the room where she slept. His darling Belle lay just beyond the door, a place where he wished to be. As he stood, swaying from the alcohol in his system his hand hovered over the door handle. Attempting to will himself to open it, to go to bed. To wrap his arms around the woman he had hoped to spend a few decades with warped up together. 

But he couldn’t. 

He didn’t know how long he was standing there staring, waiting for the door to open and for her to see him there. A drunken mess just from the thought of him having lost her; he almost screamed as a hand grabbed his shoulder. An equally drunk Emeritus the Third dragging him back down the stairs. 

Their drunken night not lasting long after that. Copia soon finding himself waking up on the couch, covered in a blanket. The light flooding into the room causing his head to thump harder. His eyes immediately spotted a bottle of aspirin next to an enormous glass of water. Confused as he got up, his shoes were placed nicely to the couch, his gloves resting on the coffee table. He couldn’t remember taking them off? He wondered if maybe he got so drunk to the point of blacking out, that somehow in his drunken state that he had thought ahead to look after himself?. As he wrapped his bare hands around it, it was still cold. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Copia’s past traumas.

Slamming the door behind him, Copia cursed at himself repeatedly under his breath. “Stupid. cazzo- it should not be that hard to be in the same fucking room, codardo” his hands roughly rubbing circles in his temples. The stress he was putting himself through progressing itself into physical pain; the tension beginning behind his eyes. 

Pulling the string of the lamp, a soft clink as light flooded in the room. He made his way over to the desk, sitting hastily into the chair. His elbows coming to rest as his hands attempted to rub out the pain. Moving from his temples to the bridge of his nose, he continued rubbing circles; placing pressure where he knew where to hopefully ease the ever growing pain. His eyes shut, pain growing ever present as he tried to not think about it. Tried to distract his brain. The only memories coming to mind were Belle. He started cursing again as his hands came to slam on the desk. Threatening to shatter the glass top that protected the wood underneath.

Leaning back in the chair, pushing its limits before it would topple over, he stared at the unlit candles above. His hands rubbing over his face, before carding through his hair. The once neat locks now a mess as his hands uncaring as they made their way through. With a deep sigh, he drops his hands once more to the desktop. 

“I don’t even know what to speak to her about” he mumbled to himself “such a fucking- “his train of thought cut off as he heard the first crack of thunder. His eyes darting to look out the window, the rain tapping on it slight, quickly accompanied by sky lighting up in a beautiful flash of white. “Fuck” he turned back to staring at the desk. At his fingers drumming away on the top. “How does the glass feel? Feels solid, cold under my fingers” he mumbled to himself, using techniques he had picked up over time to calm his slowly increasing heart beat. “See? I can see the reflection of the lamp. Yellow and bright-“ 

Almost jumping out of his chair as another crack of thunder echoed from the heavens. 

Closing his eyes tight he continued. “Smell? Old books, I can smell old books. Dusty, the parchment yellowed probably from age” his hands rubbing together as he screwed his eyes tight. “The floor under my feet. Solid, unmoving, I am here. In a room; nothing to be worried about” his fingers moving to grip the edge of the desk. He could feel his heart rate slowly start to decrease at his attempts to ground himself, to remind himself he wasn’t a boy trapped in a closet. Opening his eyes, he took a small breath; a slight knock coming from the door. 

His eyes immediately darting towards it, his voice not working to allow whoever it was to enter, but thankfully they didn’t wait. The door creaking open slightly as Papa peaked his head through, locking eyes with each other. The sound of the rain hitting the windowpane with more force filling the room.

“Caro?” His voice was soft through the room. 

“Papa” Copia’s voice curt as he watched Papa step into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“all is well?” He looked shocked by the sight of Copia, sitting behind the desk with his breaths coming in deep and long bursts. 

Copia didn’t answer as lightning lit up the sky once more, taking the power of the house with it. Encased in darkness, the booming thunder sounding not long after. His hands coming to rest in his hands as Copia tried his best to focus on his breathing, attempting to keep the memories that were threatening to surface down.

“Speak to me, Copia” Papa’s voice sounded like a whisper. Drowning in the sounds of the rain, the flashing of the lightning, and the cracks of thunder. 

The tears sneaking their way down Copia’s face, unaware he was even tearing. 

“What are you feeling?” Papa’s hand was running up and down his back, an attempt to soothe the other man before he went too far into his attack. 

“What am I feeling?” Copia’s voice was sharp. “I am feeling like my world is falling apart. I am feeling these unnecessary tears fall down my face. I am feeling annoyance,” his head turned to get in the other mans face. Papa unmoving at the uncharacteristic outburst. 

Copia could feel his anger boiling, steaming from the anguish he was feeling within that moment. His eyes locked onto Papa’s, neither of them threatening to break the stare first. Another crack of thunder had Copia standing up abruptly, sending the chair backwards and hitting the wall behind “fuck!” His voice was loud as he paced back and forwards. 

His knees buckling as his body fell to the ground. His knees under him as his body curled over the floor. His fist coming to slam hard down on the ground as he muttered to himself. “Useless useless useless” he repeated over and over to himself. Shocked once more when a hand came to smooth up and down his back again. 

His anger dissipates, giving way to hurt “have you come to make fun of me too” he spoke, turning his and looking up into the white eye that seemed to glow within the darkness. 

Papa just shook his head. 

“Make fun of the rat boy?” He turned his head back to where his hands rest on the floor, “poor rat boy. Scared of a little rain, a little- “Thunder drowning out the words he wished to speak. “Let me out, please. I don’t want to be in here anymore” he sobbed, loud and childish like. 

“Copia, you’re in the study with me” Papa tried to console him, but his screams of terror just getting louder as he rambled on, controlled by the flood of emotions from his repressed memories. 

Copia was back in the closet, a young boy again. His knees to his chest as they trapped him in the compact space. He could still see the boys laughing through the small crack the door gave. Patting each other in a job well done as the tears streamed down his face. His hands banging on the door to get their attention, but all that did was make them laugh more.

“Please, please, I won’t tell. I won’t tell anyone” his body started rocking minutely “ha the poor rat where are your friends? Surely they could help” his voice rising in pitch to mimic the voice within his head. “It will get you, the big evil monster” his palm came to loudly smack the floor as he imagine the boys banging mercilessly on the doors from the outside. “its coming” two more loud bangs from his hands as thunder rumbled again. The storm not prepared to leave anytime soon. “For hours I would bang on that door, hours I would plead and beg.” He stilled his movement’s. His palms rubbing flat on the carpet below. “I am centuries old, somehow I am still a coward” he snivelled.

“A coward? No, ” Papa’s voice louder to hopefully get through to him, “human? Yes” feeling a weight within his chest, not knowing how to help his friend “Bella?” 

“She’s lucky. I put her in harm’s way to protect myself. To stop years of running and-“ his thoughts interrupted when two hands came to cup his cheeks, pulling his face up. “Belle?” He couldn’t tell if it was a figment of his imagination, or if she really was kneeling in front of him. All he could do was lunge, wrapping his arms around her tight, afraid she would disappear. Soft shushing noises coming from her as her hands took Papa’s place, rubbing his back. 

“Let’s get you to bed” her soft, beautiful voice crushing his heart. 

“I agree” Papa’s voice taking away the slight euphoria he felt in that moment. 

His grip easing slightly as an unexpected flash of lightning had Copia clinging tightly to Belle once more. Shaking his head where it stayed tucked where her neck met her shoulder. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sister visits Copia in the night. He is reluctant but eventually gives in. Using the sister for his own pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon. Copia is dick. 
> 
> Takes place before chapter 42

As Copia sat in his empty bed, spread as far as his limbs would allow. Staring at his ceiling the small cracks and divots as they stared back. Looking like eyes in the dark, barely lit by the light of the moon. He wanted to move, to do anything. His room required a clean, his washing needed to be placed together and collected. His clean laundry needed to be put away, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from his roof. The particles dancing in his vision as he imagined they were his Belle. 

A woman who he loved and now has to come to terms with the fact that he has lost her. Another notch to add to his belt. Another he had scared away. He felt the tears start to prickle at his eyes once more. Shaking them away as he told himself to stop being such a fool over a woman who doesn’t even want him. It had been days since he had even heard her name spoken from Papa’s mouth. More proof to reassure his mind that he wasn’t crazy, that he did know the truth. She was gone and he needed to face that. 

A small knock at his door drawing his attention. Getting up, still dressed in the clothes he had worn that day. Unmotivated to even change out of them, just wishing to be in his bed. As he opened the door, a sister stood on the other side. Her arm propped up on the doorframe as she sucked on a lolly in her mouth. 

“Can I help you, sister?” Copia’s voice was soft, hiding the agitation that truly hid behind it. 

“I’m sure you can” she placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back into the room. Kicking the door shut behind her.

“Sister-“ Copia spoke with warning in his voice. Not easily going to give in to whatever she was sent here for.

“I was told to come help you. You’re a man of needs and you deserve someone to” she paused, biting her lip seductively “release some tension”

“Sister, I assure you I don’t-“ he protested.

Placing a finger to his lips she softly shushed him, dropping down onto her knees in front of him as she watched him from under her eyelashes. Set on getting him to take her. Copia watched her in silence. Watching her as her hands rubbed up and down his thighs, avoiding and area that had no interest in satisfying her. 

As Copia watched her, his mind in other places. He concluded that perhaps this is what he needed, a minor distraction from the thoughts plaguing his every hour. As it was looking as if the sister on her knees before him was waiting for his permission. 

With a small nod of his head, the sister's hands quickly worked his pants open. Taking out his soft cock she gave it a few strokes hoping that it would start swelling to life. Giving a deflated sigh when it didn’t. 

Copia had his head slung backwards attempting to give into the sisters ministrations over his body. A small grunt of surprise as he felt the sisters lips wrap around his tip. It was only then he could feel the sweet tinge of arousal start. The welcomed warmth forming as he imagined his Belle on her knees in front of him instead. 

He could hear her voice as clear as day as she spoke dirty to him. Asking him if he liked how she took his cock. “Yes, I love how well you take my cock” he spoke aloud, too lost in his fantasy to remember who was there. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so well endowed, Cardinal. I can't wait for you to fill me” she spoke, giving a few kisses and licks to his head. 

Snapping his head forward, he watched her with a rage that made her recoil slightly. Ripped from his fantasy and into the present at such an unwelcome time, he felt himself losing who he was. 

“You want me to fill you?” He asked through gritted teeth. The sister below smirking as she nodded her head. His cock still sitting heavy in her fist. She gave it a firm squeeze before Copia’s hands were wrapped under her shoulders. Picking her up with a strength that often surprised anyone he bedded. “You want me to fuck you, sister? This is why you have bothered me so late” he had walked her over to his bed, throwing her on it without a care of where she landed.

“Yes,” she moaned, content with being used. 

“Strip” was his simple command. 

As fast as she could the sister pulled her habit over her head. Throwing it discarded to the floor of already discarded vestments. Copia didn’t bother stripping. He undid his shirt, tucking it behind his arms to keep out of the way. His cock already bobbing through the open fly of his pants. 

Tucking himself between the sister's knees, she moaned as she felt him pull her panties to the side. A rip echoing through the air as he did so. The sister was unprepared for the force of which he would take her. Sliding himself to the hilt in one quick thrust had her moaning his name. The pleasurable pain had her gripping to his shirt. 

“Oh fuck, cardinal. You feel so good” his hips snapping into her at a bruising pace. 

“Be quiet” he warned her. His breath was hot on her skin as he used her for his pleasure. 

Grunting and heavy breaths filled the air as Copia tried his best to reach the end goal. Using the sister as a toy to get him off, but as he fucked her he couldn’t find the pleasure. She was so different from Belle. His mind started to wander once more to the fantasies that helped him get here. Imagining his Belle once more begging for him to touch her clit, to make her cum on his cock. That caused the first real moan from him of the night. The pleasure finally there as he fucked her mercilessly. 

His hand snaking down between there bodies, working his talented fingers over her clit. Bringing her so close to her peak. The sister only needing a few more minutes to reach her peak;

“God cardinal. Right there, fuck” she moaned in his ear. 

He growled as he pulled out of her, fuming she once again broke his fantasy; ruining his pleasure. “Get out” he spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed. His back towards the sister.

“Wha-“ she tried to question, but Copia interrupted her.

“I said, get out.” He turned to her, his white eye glowing in the dark as she scurried to find her habit. Before quickly scurrying out of the room. 

“FUCK” Copia swore to himself. Throwing the closest object to him against the wall in anger. Sending hard plastic, and a rat head bouncing around the room. Realising he in his anger he had grabbed the bobble head Belle had gifted him. His heart broke as it did. He let out a sob before sliding to the floor. His legs bent to his chest as his head rested in his hands. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.


End file.
